Pagiibigan sa ilalim ng tindahan ni aling Nena
by malayang-chico321
Summary: the first filipino fanfic of daa daa daa... it's really funny... to all the filipino out there.. plz R&R.. a joint project of malayangpongkan, lil rinny and white epitome...
1. Chapter 1

Hello pips! This fic is a joint project of "malayang ponkan" , "lil rinny" , and "epitome"

Alas the 1st Filipino fic in anime Daa! Daa! Daa!

Hope that you will enjoy reding it…

_**PAG – IIBIGAN SA ILALIM NG TINDAHAN NI ALING NENA**_

Chapter 1: "TONIO THE WONDER CHICKEN"

Somewhere sa mundo _( baket 'di naming alam kung saan eh…)_ may isang batis na mahbang-mahaba, sobrang haba talaga grabe,sobra-sobra.. may nakatirang 24 na tao sa balsa _(pano sila nagkasya? ito'y nananatiling misteryo pa rin…)_… natutulog sila ng komportable.. may limang kama, tatlumpung kubeta pero dalawa lang ang kwarto… Yun… yun na, tapos na ang kwento…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

si miyu ay isang dalagang bukid. ang ganda kaliskis niya.. rainbow colored! pero, don't get us wrong, siya ay isang normal na tao.. garapal, kumag at eccentric pero maganda.. sa bahay kasama niya ang kanyang ina, ama at dalawang kapatid na sina crispin at basilio _ asan na kayu..! _ magsisimula an gating kwento sa tindahan ni aling Nena, nagpapaload si miyu ng sun sim nya _ 24/7 .._ ngunit sa kamalasang taglay, ang nagbabantay pala doon ay ang kanyang mortal na kaaway------- si KANATA saionji… well anyway… binibilang ni miyu ang limpak-limpak nyang 25 sentimo na pinaghirapan niyang ipunin sa loob ng 15taon..

-

-

-

-

-

miyu: _ mangiyak-ngiyak _ mga mahal kong barya… hindi ko kailanman ginustong gamitin kayo.. ngunit ito na lang ang natatanging paraan para ma stay connected kami ng textmate kong kano… patawarin nyo ako…._ lumuhod at sumigaw _ooohhh hindeeeh!

mga dakilang extrang napadaan lang: pumalakpak WOW! asteeg, panalo nay an.. Boto ka naming sa starstruck..

miyu: _ pinunasan ang luha, tumayo at nag wave ala sandarac park _ Thankyou, thank you.. Mehel kow keyow…

_(habang papunta sa tindahan)_ sino kaya ang kukunin kong manager? si koso simo kaya pwede? si madam airing na lang para malaman ko ang aking hinaharap.. Aling Nena pa-load naman ng….

_(natanawan ang isang chocolate haired na binata)_ I-ikaw! ang lalaking punung-puno ng kalyo sa mukha na kahit kelan di ko magugustuhan!

kanata: Hoy! babaeng feelingera na magiging artista na kalinya ni mahal, kakagaling ko lang sa derma noh! kay Dra. Vicky Balo.. tignan mo sa sobrang kinis nyan pag natapakan mo madudulas ka!

miyu: Yuk! Oily!

kanata: Hoy! Nagma-master to noh! sikreto ng mga gwapo!

miyu: hay kanata naloloka ako sayo.. eh kung ikaw lang naman ang gagastusan ko ng mga pinakamamahal kong bentsingko, magpapadala na lang ako ng sulat sa alagang manok ko na kahit kailan di pa ako binibigo.. tuwing nagugutom ako nandian siya para magbigay ng itlog, siya rin ang nagsisilbing alarm clock ko sa aking araw-araw na pamumuhay.. Ih tonio, I cant survive w/ you..

kanata_: eyebrows raised _ ang as mo naman.. Kung wala ka naming bibilhin eh lumays ka na ditto... Nag kaka sore-eyes ako sayo eh..

miyu: Hmp! makaalis na nga, kung ikaw nagkaka sore eyes ako nagkakamuta.. babush!

kanata: sige layas.. Wag ka nang bumalik!

-

-

-

_**KINABUKASAN SA KANILANG TINUTURING NA ESKWELAHAN…**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

miyu: _ tumatakbong pumunta sa classroom _ Gaas! late nanaman ako! mukhang kinakain ko yung mga papuring binigay6 ko kay tonio ah.. _ kinakabahang binuksan ang door sa classroom _ Hi ma'am, kanina pa kau?

Teacher: MIYU KUZUKI! ano nanaman bang nangyari sayo at late ka nanaman ng 2 oras! ano! ha? magsalita kaaah! anoh!

miyu: eh… ganito kasi ma'am… ah eh… ano nga ba yon? _ nagpa- cute _ hehe wag na lang baka mas lalo pang tumagal eh… hehe…

Teacher: don't give me that kind of palusot! Take your seat now!

miyu: _ nagsimulang hilain ang kanyang armchair _ uh… ma'am saan kop o ito dadalhin?

kanata: _ biglang sumabat _ how stupid can you get miyu?

miyu: _ umapoy bigla ang mata _ HOOY! pwede ba paki-translate naman… di ko maintindihan..

kanata: sabi ko ang talino mo para kang…….. Naïve?

miyu: _ sa isip _ siguro ibig sabihin nun maganda.. sabi na nga ba crush ako nitong si kanata eh… shucks kinikilig ako.. _ biglang nagging mahinhin _ sige kanata, uupo na ako.. baka patayin na tayo ng ating guro…

kanata: Weyord…

**ano ang kakahinatnan ng kwentong ito na parang wala atang patutunguhan? natanggap na kaya ng namerikanong textmate ni miyu ang kanyang message? maligaw naman kaya si tonio sa kanyang journey? hanggang bukas ditto lamang sa _ pakantang sinabi _ kapwa ko mahal ko**

Well that's for chapter 1 people... Hope that you like it... Stay tune for chapter 2…

again this is a join project of "malayang ponkan" ; "lil rinny" , and "epitome"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! We're here again... Sorry, ngayon lang kami naka update... plz Read and review…

Chapter 2

Kanata, the serial killer…

nakaraan: matapos mawalan ng load si miyu, nag decide sya na pumunta sa famous sari-sari store ng hottest guy on earth. pero dahil hatest nga nya yung tindero, nag decide sya na gamitin na lang si Tinoi para magdala ng message sa txtmate nyang amerikano. at sa dulo ng previous chapter, inakala ni miyu na may HD si kanata sa kanya. saan hahantong ang tagpong ito?

**Break time….**

miyu: starts making pa cute nag Makita si kanata sa canteen Hi kanata she said shyly while tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear 

kanata: baket? medyo naninibago sa attitude ni miyu 

miyu: ahahaha… wala lang…

kanata: hoi babaeng kulangot sa pader kahit anong gawin mo d kita bibigyan ng biko ko.

miyu: sa isip walang hiya toh. feeling nya maghihingi ako.. aloud hoy, may sapin-sapin ako noh!

kanata: paki ko dyan. eh amoy panis naman yan eh.

miyu: kahit na, sa panahon ngayon dapat kang magtipid

kanata: eew……..

miyu: naalalang crush pala sya ni kanata ikaw naman gusto mo share tau? sabay offer ng food nya 

kanata: hot class ako noh. kahit wala na kaming pera, di ako kakain ng panis.. shet! never!

miyu sa isip hmp. ang torpe naman ng hinayupak na ito, pa snob effect, obvious naman. aloud sige, later… uwian na..

**sa locker room….**

miyu: lumapit kay kanata na nag aayos ng libro nya kanata, gusto mo sabay tayong umuwi?

kanata: d ako nagpapasakay ng kung sino-sino lang sa kariton ko. baka magasgasan pa un noh. mahirap na.

muyi: hoy lalake! ang yabang mo. kahit kelan din a kita bibigyan ng egg cells ko!

kanata: na shock to the max kahit ikaw nalang nagiisang babae sa mundo do ko hihingin yan noh!

miyu: kung ikaw nalang ang nag iisang lalake sa mundo, si tonio na lang ang pipiliin ko.

kanata: ano bang meron sa manok nay an? i-prito ko yan eh. ay adobo na lang kaya?

miyu: si tonio kase nagbibigay ligaya , gaya nalang ng itlog nya. baket ikaw, kaya mo ba magproduce non?

kanata: anong tingin mo sakin? manok?

miyu: oo! putak ka ng putak eh.

kanata: ikaw nga dyan ang kanina pa nagpapa cute sakin eh. siguro crush mo ko noh?

miyu: naku, kung dir in talaga makapal mukha mo gaya ng kaldero – oo

kanata: alam mo, wla kang kwentang kausap. makaalis na nga

miyu: ewan ko sa lola momg kalbo..

**habang naglalakad si miyu pauwi, nakasalubong niya ang kaaway niyang si Christine….**

Christine: hay naku, kanina mabango ditto may dumaan lang bumaho na…

miyu: ang ilong malapit sa bibig.

Christine: nang aasar kaba?

miyu: baket nasar kaba?

Christine: oo

miyu: baka nga nagaasar ako, naasar ka eh..

Christine: hay naku, napaka walang class mo talagang babae ka.

miyu: syempre, uwian na eh.

Christine: ang corny mo.

miyu: ang arte mo.

Christine: hay naku, nasasayang lang laway ko sau eh..

miyu: e di wag. pero alam mo mas mabuting kausapin mo ako kase napapanis na laway mo eh. sa isip uwi na nga ako baka gutom na si tonio… sigurado pagod un.

**At sa kanilang bahay…**

miyu: tonio.. tonio? tsk tsk tsk chu chu…doggie where are you?

ina: sige anak, punta na ako sa pwesto ko. sana maraming magpahula sakin ngayon

miyu: sige nay, good luck sa pag arte… ey! nga pala, nandyan nab a si tonio?

ina: ay di ko napansin, tignan mo sa banyo baka dumudumi.

miyu: naku, baka makalimutan nyang mag flush.. di ko pa cyan a titrain dun eh.

sa kwarto, humiga si miyu at nag-isip-isip 

miyu: hay, namimiss ko na si tonio……. CYET! si tonio nga pala nasa CR pa… tumakbo sa kubeta 

miyu: gasp oohh Hiindeeh! tonio… nakita si tonio na nalulunod sa inedoro tinoi ok ka lang? dali-dali niyang binuhat ang kanyang naghihingalong manok 

Meanwhile si kanata ay nasa labas ng tindahan ni aling nena.. Chine-check Kung nagasgasan ang pinakamamahal nyang kariton nang biglang may na feel syang sudden wetness. Un pala tumilapon sa kanya ng basangbasa at naghihingalong chicken ng blondieng-feelingera..

kanata: Gaaad! CYET! ang brand new kong second hand na galling pa sa U.K! ang tagal ko tong pinakuluan, kunila at binabad sa chlorine tapos dudumihan mo lang! hayop ka! sabay kuha ng ballpen sa bulsa at handa nang saksakin ang naghihingalong si tonio…. 

miyu: HUUWAAG! paano mo naatim na saktan ang isang walang kalaban-labang nilalang!

kanata: tumigil ka dyan… gusto mo ikaw unahin ko?

miyu: humarap sa manok nya with iyak effect pa tonio mamimiss kita sabay takbo 

kanata: kumag to… padrama-drama pa…..

ano na kaya ang magyayari kay tonio? tuluyan na kayang iwan ni miyu si tonio? maka-usap pa kaya ni miyu ang txtmate nyang kano? abangan…….

TBC….

well, that it people… plz review….. kami po ay nagpapasalamat sa mga nag review sa aming kwento… sana ay magustuhan nyo ang kabanang ito… till next time… see yah…


End file.
